User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Wholesome Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(Ok, here is a blog, k this is a blog which obviously is the first time not my idea lol, note that TravellingEye came up with this idea, so i give credit for/to him and also note i don't really know what "Wholesome" meant but according to him, characters are happy in an innocent way, i will try my best since i am not really sure, yeah let's try my best, sorry if the list isn't making sense but lol ok making it now!) 10: A trip to the zoo (From A to Zoo) (Lumpy is taking the kids to the zoo, everybody looks so innocent and happy, everybody is happy but Flaky, who is scared, they sing the theme song as they enter the zoo and seems to be innocent kids... Until Cuddles and Toothy annoy The Baboon that is...) 9: Riding in the school bus (Happy Trails Pt. 1) (Everybody here sings the theme song again, everybody here is also enjoying themselves like kids are supposed to do, even Lumpy enjoys the drive, everything is nice until Petunia wants to pee and Lumpy acts rude for no reason at all, then Mime starts to choke, Mime chokes and died so Lumpy thinks telling Mime to stop helps but not at all!) 8: A day at the beach (Water Way to Go) (One day, Pop and Cub visits the beach, Cub is very happy and starts to poke a stick on a starfish, which isn't very nice because starfishes is living creatures but just can't move, anyway, Cub wants to drink but the fun almost ended there since he got his face injured by the soda can, and after Pop buried Cub in the sand, the water got Cub and Pop can't find his son, meaning that Cub already died...) 7: Giggles on a flowery meadow (Better Off Bread) (Giggles is having fun by laughing and running on a meadow with full of flowers, is laughing and running on the meadow with joy until she falls down but Splendid saved her lol, almost) 6: Cub in a small inner tube (Let It Slide) (I let it slide here too, where Cub is under a slide where Lumpy was inside, coming down, Cub is laughing of joy until Lumpy killed Cub by mistake) 5: Roller coaster ride (The Wrong Side of the Tracks) (One day at Lumpy's carnival, Cuddles is taking Flaky to the roller coasters even if she refuses, Cuddles is not really forcing her i guess but he thinks Flaky isn't honest, like she say "I don't know..." Cuddles responds "Very funny, Flaky! Come on! Let's have for fun 1 time!!" Thinking Flaky is joking or something, and Cuddles is having fun along with Russell and Disco Bear but Flaky feels sick so she vomits upside down, the fun ends there until later, the later time is when Lumpy fix the problems or at least he do think so, Lumpy is later then opening it later, so Cuddles, Handy, Giggles, Petunia, and Lifty and Shifty are all having fun until the bad lucks happening again and this time KILLS all six of them, the first time all four was lucky) 4: The camping trip (Take a Hike) (Same group from "From A to Zoo" is coming again, this time Nutty is joining them for once, and Lumpy is of course the leader where they go camping, all kids are happy and explore the forest as they are just doing their stuff, but the fun ends as Flaky gets then killed by an eagle, Toothy gets poisoned on the arm by a snake, Sniffles is on fire and Lumpy only do it worse, Cuddles gets Toothy's snake poison in the eyes and much later, Petunia drinks dirty water and Nutty gets killed by a bear, the bear then kills Lumpy after everybody dies, the happy moment always ends sadly...) 3: Flippy's dream (Double Whammy Part I) (Yes, we also sees his happy dream in "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow" but still, Fliqpy ruined the happy moment and killed Flippy and yes it happened in this one too but Flippy didn't die, however, Lumpy makes Flippy sleep but because of hypnotism and in the dream, Flippy feels so happy because it is nothing bad inside the dream, and he meets penguins and have a tea party with them, which makes him happy, and when he later keeps dreaming about it at home, Fliqpy killed one of the penguins which makes Flippy wake up, the dream was looking innocent and cute anyway when Fliqpy didn't murder the penguin...) 2: Pop and Cub playing with a ball (Havin' A Ball) (The first episode where we see Pop and Cub ever, and Pop plays with his son with a ball by throwing it to each other, until Cub doesn't notice and Pop throw too hard causing it to end at the other side of the road, and Pop goes through much pain and later dies, however, Cub DID get his ball... But died as well but hey the ball is safe heh...) Honorable Mentions: 11: Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky is camping (This Is Your Knife) 12: Giggles plays outside (I've Got You Under My Skin) 13: Cub playing on the hopscotch (Ipso Fatso) 14: Cub having fun with a sparkler (Going Out With a Bang) 15: Cuddles and his friends playing baseball (Can't Stop Coffin) (I know, this later isn't so fun and his friends are not wondering where he is but still...) 16: Russell playing with a kite (A Sight for Sore Eyes) (And also more note, Russell is innocent since he like kites, and Nutty didn't do anything wrong in this one...) And 17: Lammy, Mr. Pickels, Sniffles and Nutty at the playground (All Work and No Play) And number one is:... THE MERRY-GO-ROUND (SPIN FUN KNOWIN' YA/BLAST FROM THE PAST)! (Yeah, once again i put this here, this is a blast from the past indeed, the past explains future, since this IS the pilot episode anyway except is "Banjo Frenzy" but they are more innocent here and Lumpy isn't an evil dinosaur, since we may get tricked thinking this is a kid show oh well, i thought it was a kid show, maybe everybody thought? And anyway, the three are so happy, the kid tells Lumpy faster which he do, and the three kids dies by flying away, and Lumpy is shocked to notice Cuddles' paws and doesn't plan to use them for good luck? He instead whistle and pretend he is not aware of this happening so yeah this belongs to number one because how innocent they look and is happy!) Do you agree with my list? Also sorry that some explaining parts are short, i know, i was first of all, in a hurry, and wanted to do my best try, and second, i said i didn't really know what "Wholesome" meant so i been told it means happy in obvious innocent ways, and i tried at least ok? Sorry if i did the list bad, but yeah as i said, credit to TravellingEye for giving me this idea, i hope i did right, and enjoy and comment, thanks for reading guys so bye! :D... (I am wholesome faced now XD!) Category:Blog posts